Oggy Goes Green!
}} Oggy Goes Green! is the 31st episode of Season 4. Plot Oggy went to the bathroom to take a bath, but when he felt that the water is cold he freezes. He's thinking that the cockroaches are the one who made it cold, so he get the cockroaches and hit it with a fly swatter. He said to the cockroaches ( in action ) "Did you guys made it cold?". And they shook their heads. Oggy and the cockroaches go the basement to check the power system but it is revealed that it is busted. Oggy then, get his laptop to search another system, then he chose a Solar Panel. The truck instantly came to the house to deliver the Solar Panel. Oggy was excited to see it but he was hit by the truck door at the back then he signed to the guy who delivered. Then after that, he is now installing the Solar Panel. He was almost done but the last screw fell then he tried to catch it using his feet, but the cockroaches tossed the toolbox open, so all the tools to him. He let his body to put it in his nose and he put it in the missing part of the screw of the Solar Panel. He is now stapling using stapler gun to staple the wire, but the cockroaches put a butter on Dee Dee's back to let Oggy slip. He slipped and the stapler gun stapled him. Finally the Solar Panel, is completly installed. Then he bought a lot of Solar System, the truck instantly come. He was too excited but he manage to avoid the truck door open but he was hit by the door again. Oggy was sleeping ( while thumbsucking ), the clock ( with solar power system ) is alarming but Oggy just put his hands above the clock and its now off. All the things have solar panel system attatched even the coffee cup, toaster, fly swatter, etc. ( all the appliances ). Even the stairs are now escalator because it is attached with Solar Power System. The door is automatically opened for him the cart is automatically pushed for him ( attached with solar power system ). Bob saw Oggy with an automatic cart, Bob seems to be jealous about it. The cockroaches went to the roof to check the Solar Panel. And they made a large laser. Some of the houses are destroyed. Oggy must been heated by the laser so he go to Olivia's fountain. Then Olivia said ( in action ) What's wrong?, then Oggy pointed to the Solar Panel. Then Olivia covered the sun with a large cloth. The cockroaches said (action) What happened? Oggy goes to the roof to avenge the cockroaches but Olivia cries because he dont want the cockroaches to be hurt. Oggy then stopped hitting then he pretended that he took care of the cockroaches. Olivia saw a windmill near Oggy's House, then Oggy told everything about the windmill, then the cockroaches suffered because they're the one who keeping on running like a hamster, which is their punishment from keeping Oggy burnout. Gallery Handycat.jpg Solar Powered Walkway.jpg Roach Reflections.png Video References es:¡Oggy se pone verde! Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)